humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirishima
'''Kirishima '''is the general name for the vast island empire in Humnirnar's Eastern hemisphere. The number of the islands is estimated at several thousand major ones and even more smaller, yet all maps of the empire are a secret held only by the emperor himself. Political system The absolute leader of the empire is the emperor. The Empire is organised in a strict Feudal system. The lands are locally ruled by Daimyos, who must be able to trace their progeny to the caste of Ancient Monks that established the empire. The Daimyos have been granted by the emperor an ammount of Quick Metal as a symbolic salary and measure of their strength. Quick Metal The Empire is the only place in the planet where Quick Metal can be found and mined. The emperor is the absolute owner of all Quick Metal in the Empire. Not mining is taking place anymore and the general belief is that there is no more to bemined. The Quick Metal is the basis of the Empire's Feudal and financial structure. History (Evolvement of the Feudal and Financial System) The Forging of the Empire (years 0 - 16000) The Empire came into being when the Caste of the Ancient Monks arose from the land and its elements. As they roamed the land the Monks came upon a cottage where an Yama-uba lived with her only child. The monks were impressed by the boy's intelligence and feats of strength and decided to take him with them and raise him to become their leader. The boy, under their guidance became Heitaro, the first emperor. He shared the land among the Ancient Monks and ruled over them. He had one son, Urusei that inherited his throne when he died. The Finding of the Quick Metal (Years 16000 - 24000) Urusei was a more intelligent than his father and wanted to learn about the world. He became the first alchemist and managed to find the life inside the land and especially inside the metals. He recognised the Quick Metals, studied their properties and forged of them weapons and tools. Those weapons had great properties, some of them even an intelligence of their own and soon found their way to the hands of beings from beyond this world. Before long such being came to visit the empire to buy the metal. The Habitation of Dust became a great market where many extraplanar traders and houses from the empire traded the Quick Metal. Many extraplanar beings established mines of their own is secluded areas of the planet. The Comming Of Ad'ar (year 33054) Meanwhile Urusei was old and sick and had no heir. At the time of his death the empire drew the attention of the Red Star Ad'ar. It came and slowly circled the world killing everything with its light. As it was about to rise above the emperor's palace, Urusei came to his balcony to behold the star. As he burned he jumped into the sea and the mist that rose blocked the skies above a small part of the empire, saving it from Ad'ar. Since then Ad'ar travels around the world slowly, searching its surface for what he cannot see. The Empire survives under the clouds, while kingdoms and world around it come and go. The New Emperors When Urusei died the Ancient Monks were very old and had established great families. Among their progeny they chose a new emperor, Kirishima Ozaki, and they retreated to their shrines. In the world under the Red Star the metals had died, bleeding their living essence into the earth. The Quick Metal trade declined and the Habitation of Dust was mostly abandoned. The Seclusion Kirishima Ozaki banned the trade with outsiders, established a stricter Feudal Legislation that did not allow foreigners to enter the realms of the empire and distributed the remaining Quick Metal to the Daimyos as a symbol of their power. Since then the Empire lives in seclusion. Kirishima Minamoto The current emperor holds his throne for about 4000 years. During his time the Habitation of Dust has slowly attracted the attention of several kingdoms and the secluded empire has gradually begun to trade with the rest of the world and with any extraplanars that might remain. Under the rules of the Seclusion no foreign currency is accepted in the empire, not even as precious metals, under very severe penalties. Since the trading of the Quick Metal that remains is forbidden the clans are allowed to issue paper money that express their wealth in Quick Metal and are used within the empire and the Habitation of Dust. The original Metal is held in treasuries of the Daimyo or exhiboted as asrtifacts within their castles. Whenever enough silver has changed hands between two houses that transfer of the real Metal is required, the houses either arrange the transfer or resolve it in other ways.